Jordan Evans
Spell List These spells come from the Spell List. You pick 10 first year spells, and then 7 each year afterward. Remeber to pick from the correct year, or lower. 1st Year Spells *Herbifors *Locomotor Mortis *Petrificus Totalus *Trip Jinx *Wingardium Leviosa *Incendio *Expelliarmus *Lumos *Nox *Protego 2nd Year Spells *Slug-Vomiting Charm *Tarantallegra *Repello Muggletum *Mobiliarbus *Flame-Freezing Charm *Cracker Jinx *Leek Jinx 3rd Year Spells * * * * * * * 4th Year Spells * * * * * * * 5th Year Spells * * * * * * * 6th Year Spells * * * * * * * 7th Year Spells * * * * * * * Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) Admins will have you add spells here, or any spells you learn through roleplaying, such as in class. Current Classes Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes Add the optional classes you're in here. Quick Info Jordan was born to Liam and Joan Stead, both pure-bloods. His uncle Arthur was named his god father, in an attempt to ease the tension between the half-brothers. Jordan was greatly loved by both his parents and was continuously spoiled and always got what he wanted the moment he asked for it. Though when he was three years old, almost four, his parents died from unknown causes as Jordan was told (though it was really because Liam refused to pay a large debt he owed, Arthur never wanted to tell Jordan the truth). He was sent to live with his uncle and cousin, Arthur and Zoey Evans. Jordan's last name was changed to Evans so that he couldn't be tracked down to have any ties with Liam (as many were unaware that Liam and Arthur were paternal half-brothers). Jordan hardly had any contact with his sister Zoey as she normally locked herself in her room, though Arthur cared a great deal for him, though didn't spoil him to the level Jordan's parents did. On Zoey's tenth birthday, Jordan being five years old, Zoey's mother Anne came to visit and the three of them went to the zoo, Jordan looking at the animals in amazement while Zoey studied them. The next year Zoey got her letter for Hogwarts and Arthur took the kids to Diagon Alley, where Jordan continuously asked if Arthur could get him a broomstick, though Arthur continuously said no. Arthur took Zoey to all the shops she needed to go to and lastly took her to Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie, to see if maybe Zoey would want to adopt a pet. Zoey found a kitten Tabby Cat, who she wanted to take with her. Jordan questioned his sister's choice though Arthur bought the kitten, whom Zoey named Garfield. Arthur also decided to get a broomstick, so that his son can stop asking for one, a Nimbus 2000. This happened while Zoey went to get a wand. After all was done, they went home, Zoey to study for the following year while Jordan flew around on his new broomstick. When Zoey hopped on the train, Jordan felt kind-of sad as he knew he couldn't talk to his sister anymore. So, he decided to sneak on with her though Zoey busted him and told him he still had a few more years to go. Jordan made Zoey promise to write to them and Zoey said she will. Arthur taught Jordan how to ride a broomstick as Arthur used to be on the Quidditch team when he was in Hogwarts. Zoey frequently wrote to her family about her time at Hogwarts and about her life there. When she returned, she decided to have a bit more fun (mainly because she befriended a prankster) and spent more time with Jordan. After a few years of this, Jordan was eleven years old and got an invitation to Hogwarts himself. When Arthur took them shopping, the main shop Jordan wanted to was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and, after all the shopping was done, Zoey took Jordan there. That's where they ran into Tristan, Zoey's friend. Tristan was surprised to see Zoey there though she said she was there for her brother, who was looking at the stuff. After buying everything, and saying bye to Tristan, the siblings went to their dad. When it was time to leave, Jordan decided to sit on his own while his sister sat with her friends. Jordan was eventually joined by five other students his age. Appearance Jordan has dark hair that is slightly messy most of the time. He has hazel coloured eyes well. He is twelve years old. He has a slight tan skin like his sister. Jordan1.jpg Jordan3.jpg Jordan2.jpg Jordan4.jpg Personality Jordan is a fun loving prankster. He enjoys having a laugh at his elder sister's expense, though he does love her immensely. He is extremely daring, has nerve and never hesitates to speak his mind or defend his friends or family. He also enjoys flying on his broomstick and spending time with his uncle (though Jordan calls him "dad" as his parents died when he was a kid) and sister. Jordan never hesitates to do what is right and is immensely strong-willed. He also wants to know how his parents died, though his uncle refuses to tell him everything. Family Jordan is the son of deceased Liam and Joan Stead. When he was young, his parents died and he was sent to live with his uncle Arthur (who he refers to as his dad) and cousin Zoey (who is more like a big sister to him). He also regularly talks to his uncle's ex-wife and cousin's mother Anne Martens. Links You can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it (talk) Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Male Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Watcher01 Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Hawthorn Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Pure-Blood Category:Wizard Category:February Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Born in England